Dismissing the Fear
by Username-not-taken
Summary: Now a series of one shots about Quinn, Rachel and their four year-old, Harmony. Quinn and Harmony have to pick Rachel up from the airport, and after not seeing her Mum for several days, Harmony is extremely excited.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn slowly opened her sleep-ridden eyes as she felt a small figure cuddle into her side. Quinn glanced at her clock, which read 4 am. She began to feel extreme annoyance at the mysterious figure whose head was now resting on her stomach. Didn't this person know that she and Harmony had to wake up early to pick up Rachel from the airport? Quinn quickly glances down at this child and sees the tear filled face of her and Rachel's four year old daughter, Harmony. Quinn's annoyance immediately deteriorated and is replaced with concern.

'Harmy, Baby, what's wrong?' Quinn asked as she pulled the crying child into her arms and gave her a big bear hug.

'I had a bad sleep.' Harmony quietly said. 'You like me don't you Mummy?'

'Of course I do, sweetheart.' Quinn said as she gently rocked the small child back and forth. Slowly Harmony's tears began stopping and she begun to tell Quinn about her bad dream.

'In my sleep You and Mummy didn't like me anymore.' Harmony explained with Puppy dog eyes.

'That's never going to happen, sweets, both your Mama and I adore you.' Quinn gently exclaimed, then gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

'And after that I was sad,' Harmony continued, 'so I went and found Sugar and Rory, because they always make me happy when I'm saddy.' Quinn softly laughed at her daughters made up word.

'Did they?' Quinn asked her daughter.

'No.' Harmony squeaked then began to cry again. 'They said that they didn't want to play with me anymore because nobody likes me.'

Quinn instantly brought her daughter into another hug, as she whispered words of comfort into her young daughters' ear. Slowly Harmony's tears begun to slow again and she cuddled into her mother's side.

'No matter what any dreams say, your Mama and I will always love you, no matter what. Same with Rory and Sugar. You know how much Sugar loves spending time with you, especially when you finger paint for her, and Rory follows you round like a little puppy. It's adorable.'

Quinn smiled as a small giggle escaped Harmony's lips.

'Silly Mummy, Rory's not a puppy, he's just a boy. Puppies are way more fluffy!' Harmony pauses for a second before finally adding 'and cute.'

'Ouch' Quinn joked. 'Don't tell Rory that.' Quinn let out a small laugh. She was glad that her daughter was beginning to cheer up from her nightmare. This sudden nightmare did worry Quinn though. Quinn desperately hoped that these weren't her daughter's insecurities being released in the form of dreams. She knows that Harmony really misses Rachel whenever she goes away for musicals. Quinn hopes that Harmony doesn't feel abandoned by her Mother.

'What else happened in your dream?' Quinn asked her daughter, hoping that Harmony had woken up by this point.

'Well,' Harmony begun and Quinn knew that she wasn't in luck, the dream would probably continue onwards for a while. She quickly braced herself for another set of tears. 'I then went for a walk to the park, so I could maybe see Cub.'

Quinn nodded at her daughter. She knew that Harmony and Mike and Tina's son, Cub, weren't the closed of friends but they still bonded of their mutual love of the swing set.

'But he wasn't there!' Harmony exclaimed. 'So I went to sit on the bench, the white one with the drawing of the unicorn, and…' Harmony weakly began to tremble.

'Shhhh, Baby, it's ok. It's all not real. You and Cub can go to the park together on Monday!' Harmony just continued to tremble, until she finally blurted out,

'And then a monster came and chased after me! He was trying to eat me!'

Quinn couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape her lips.

'What's so funny?' Harmony demanded. 'It was so scary!'

'Sorry,' Quinn quickly apologised. 'But Monster's aren't real.'

'Yes they are!' Harmony quickly said with fear in her voice. Quinn gently noticed that her daughters' eyes were tearing up and instantly took a gentler, more personal route.

'I'll protect you from every monster from now on, Okay?' Quinn said seriously to her daughter. For a while Harmony stayed quiet and simply stared at Quinn. Finally, Harmony opened her mouth and said,

'Okay, I believe you.' Then she shyly added 'But can I sleep in you and Mama's bed tonight, so I can get super good protection.'

'Sure, sweetheart.' Quinn confidently said. She then gently lifted the tiny girl into the air. Harmony let out a quick shriek of surprise and excitement before Quinn gently placed the girl in Rachel's empty spot next to her. She then grabbed the Warm blanket and enveloped her daughter in it. Finally she placed a goodnight kiss on young Harmony's cheek.

After about a minute's silence, Harmony spoke again.

'Thanks Mummy. I love you too.' Is what she said. Quinn let a small smile fall onto her face as both she and her daughter drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Slight AU, as Harmony in glee doesn't exist in this fic, since she is Quinn and Rachel's daughter =.=


	2. Chapter 2

'I bet you think you're special!' Someone yelled at Harmony, as she sat on one side of the kindergarten's see-saw. Harmony quickly looked around to find the source of the voice. Standing there was a boy that Harmony believed was named Jack Hudson.

'Just because you and Lopez over there have famous Mummies, you think your better than us normal people, don't you Berry-Fabray?' He yelled in Harmony's face, intimidating her. 'But you're not! We're way cooler than you! You're just a…' He hesitated for a second, while trying to think of a hurtful comment before settling with 'loser. A loser with two Mummy's and no Daddy. That's not even supposed to happen. Only Mummies and Daddies can fall in love!'

'That's not true.' Harmony quietly said, trying not to anger the tall boy, well, tall for four years old.

'Yeah it is. That's why it's against the law for them to get married in most places' He mockingly retorted, causing Harmony to get upset.

'It's not true! It's not!' Harmony insisted, trying desperately to hold back tears. 'I love my Mummy's very much, but I don't think they make me better than you! They love each other too! They are married! I'm sure you love your Mummy and Daddy a lot too, and they love each other a lot! It's the same!'

After hearing this, the boy simply pushed Harmony off the see-saw, insisting that he was right, despite barely knowing the short girl or her parents.

'My Dad also says that your Mother is a cheater! And… He paused for a brief moment. 'You gave Sugar some of your cupcake yesterday and not me! You're so unfair! That means th-' the brown-haired boy was tackled to the ground by Sugar

'Don't you dare push Harmony again!' Sugar yelled in a surprisingly loud voice for a four year-old. 'And don't make fun of Harmony and me for having two Mummy's! You're just jealous!'

The bigger boy, who was very surprized at Sugar's brave reaction, quickly ran off. He knew that if Sugar went "Lima heights" on him it would not end well.

'Are you OK, Harmy?' Sugar gently asked the tiny girl, who was trying desperately to hold back small sobs. Harmony simply nodded, but Sugar knew that Harmony was very upset.

'Come on! Let's go find Rory!' Sugar exclaimed, knowing that the innocent boy almost never failed to cheer her best friend up. Harmony nodded, then the two girls ran towards the sandbox, where Rory was digging a gigantic hole.

* * *

Rachel could tell that Harmony was upset. The young girl just wasn't as energetic and hyper as she usually was. She was also barely laughing at the jokes and horrible puns (which were causing Quinn to facepalm) that were narrated by the characters on the young girl's favourite show.

'Harmy, you would tell Mummy or I if you were upset, right?' Rachel gently questioned her daughter, her worry increasing as she saw Harmony hesitate slightly. Eventually Harmony stammered out a "Y-yes" then turned back to the TV. Rachel stared at her daughter for a few moments, slowly relaxing, until she saw the familiar nose twitch that meant that Harmony had just told a lie. The two married women quickly look at each other, both of them with an equally worried expression.

The two had often thought about what would happen when their daughter began school. Rachel was especially worried, due to the large amount of bullying she went through during her school life. But both parents would hate it if anything like that happened to Harmony. Especially if it was their fault.

Before too long the show had finished and Harmony had wondered off into the kitchen to find some lollies.

'I'll go speak to her.' Quinn murmured then begun to head towards the kitchen.

'No, Quinn, wait.' Rachel quickly susurrated, 'I want to talk to her. You get to teach her all the life lessons!' Rachel innocently pouted, knowing that Quinn wouldn't be able to say no to her.

'Fine.' Quinn giggled, seeing how determined Rachel was. Rachel smiled at her wife and gave her a quick peck then walked into the kitchen to find their daughter.

'Harmony, my star, what happened today?' Rachel gently whispered to her daughter as the young one sat at the kitchen table eating some sugar-filled sweet. Rachel knew that, although Harmony had gotten some of Quinn's traits, she had even more of Rachel's, including her inability to keep secrets. Harmony was doing a pretty good job of it so far though, as she sat there, staring at her Mother with no intention of opening her mouth.

Slowly Rachel saw Harmony begin to get more and more upset until finally she let out a sob and murmured

'Jack was mean to me today; he pushed me off the see-saw and told me that you and Mummy shouldn't be together.'

Rachel was shocked. Some boy had pushed her daughter! How dare he even lie his grubby little hands on her! Although Rachel was completely outraged, she forced herself to stay calm as she gently sung a lullaby to the upset child.

'Some people don't like the relationship that your Mum and I have, Harmy.' Rachel eventually said to her daughter, as she tried to explain why the boy had said those things to her.

'But why?' Harmony asked, although it sounded a lot more like a demand.

'Well, some people just,' Rachel hesitated, trying to explain the situation in simple terms and not tell Harmony about the more political aspects or anything like religion. 'Don't understand.' She lamely finished. 'Both me and your Mum love each other very much, but sometimes other's don't understand that love and think that we shouldn't be married, just because we're different. Even though we can't help being in love with someone of the same gender. Especially when they're as beautiful as your Mum' Rachel quickly made a mental note to leave the life lessons to Quinn from now on.

Harmony nodded, like she understood, but Rachel knew that she probably wouldn't truly understand until she was older.

'He also said that I was unfair, because I gave Sug some cupcake the other day but not him!' Harmony dramatically exclaimed, her tone telling Rachel that she was feeling much better. After hearing what Harmony had said, Rachel suspected that the boy barely knew what he was talking about and only said those things because he wanted some cupcake.

'Why don't we bake some cupcakes then!' Rachel casually exclaimed, causing Harmony's face to light up. 'We can make cupcakes for everyone in your play area.'

Slowly the two grabbed the baking ingredients and began the recipe, although Rachel did most of the work, as Harmony's little arms got tired after half a minute of mixing. As the two were making the treats, Quinn stood in the doorway, watching her adorable wife and daughter baking, with a gentle smile on her face. She really did love the little family that the three had.

* * *

Harmony nervously walked into kinder with her backpack over her shoulder and a box of cupcakes in her small hands. Once Quinn had helped Harmony put her bag in her assigned locker, she grabbed the cupcakes from Harmony and went to ask permission to distribute them. In the meantime Harmony walked over to Rory, who was doing a two hundred piece puzzle, and sat down to help him.

After a minute of friendly conversing, Quinn turned to the eager children and announced,

'Harmony made some cupcakes for you all! I'll come and distribute them!'

Harmony smiled at her Mum as she came and gave Rory and her one of the tasty vanilla cupcakes with rainbow icing on top. Slowly the muffin container began to empty, until there was only one left. Jack's cupcake. Quinn quickly approached the bulky boy and handed him his cupcake, then swiftly whispered in his ear,

'If you ever go near my daughter again, I will end you.' Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Quinn realised that she may have been a little too harsh towards the young boy, but she couldn't help that her HBIC attitude returned a little whenever her loved ones where hurt. She got the reaction she wanted at least, as the boy widened his eyes in shock and nervousness, then walked over to the other side of the room, away from Harmony and Rory. Smiling innocently, Quinn walked out of the kindergarten and drove to work.

Jack never picked on, teased or insulted Harmony ever again after that day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick! Mummy, wake up!" Quinn heard a tiny voice shout into her ear. Instantly the woman jolted awake, expecting there to be some large emergency. The blonde quickly looked around, her eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"What's going on, baby?" Quinn quickly exclaimed to her four year old daughter, Harmony. "Is there a fire? Are you hurt?"

"No." The four year old Immidietely stated, her right eyebrow rising slightly, as he head tilted to the left.

"Then what's going on?" Quinn exasperatingly sighed; she was not a morning person.

"Today we have to pick up Rachel from the airport!" The little girl squeaked, suddenly bouncing up and down in excitement.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the enthusiasm of her daughter. As she glanced at the clock again, she realised that her alarm hadn't gone off; however they luckily still had quite a while until Rachel's flight arrived.

'I want to wear my white dress, the one that Mum got me for my birthday!' The energetic girl exclaimed, letting out a shriek of excitement. 'And the shoes with bows on them!'

Quinn winced slightly as the high pitch sequels, but quickly got up in order to help her daughter find these clothes.

It didn't take her longer than a few minutes to gather the outfit, however Harmony was already squirming impatiently. Eagerly the girl attempted to take off her pyjama top, only from her to get lost inside it.

'Come here, Harmony,' Quinn sighed, firmly pulling the baby blue pyjama top off the four year old. 'Arms up.' She murmured as she tried to slip the dress onto the wriggling ball of energy beside her.

'Can we go see Mum now?' The young girl whined as she sat on the ground, putting her Velcro shoes on her feet.

'Breakfast first.' Quinn warned, picking the tiny girl up and carrying her to the kitchen once her shoes were properly on her feet. 'What would you like?'

'Anything!' Harmony stubbornly mumbled, obviously eager to leave the house.

Quinn jokingly shook her head at the girl, before grabbing her daughter's favourite sugar-filled cereal.

"Mummy's going to go and get ready while you eat, okay?" Quinn whispered to the child, rushing to her room in order to make herself look decent.

Quinn had barely finished brushing her hair when the four-year old poked her head around the corner.

"Now?" The girl demanded. "I really want to see Mum again!"

"Why don't you go and find Mummy's car keys?" Quinn quickly exclaimed to the little girl, ruffling the pouting girl's hair slightly. "Then we can leave!"

For a while, Harmony just stared at Quinn her eyes narrowed slightly, but eventually she shouted, "alright", before scurrying off.

Quinn couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief as the enthusiastic girl leaped away. Carefully she finished getting ready, then grabbed her handbag, which she knew contained he key's that she had sent Harmony to find.

"Let's go, Harmony!" Quinn shouted, hearing her voice echo through the house. In about half a second, the brunette had scampered to the blonde.

"Did you find the keys?" Harmony whispered, her big blue eyes beginning to tear up. "Because I couldn't!"

"I found them, babe." Quinn Immidietely confirmed, a bad, guilt-ridden poker-face gracing her features. "Now let's go and get your Mum!"

Quinn allowed a smile to once appear as the little girl squeaked and jumped with excitement; Quinn could tell that the girl had already forgot about the keys.

ASDFGHJKL

QWERTYUIOP

Rachel stumbled as she made her way from the runway into the terminal; the woman hated plane rides, due to the fact that you had to sit still for several hours. The brunette knew that Harmony wouldn't be able to fly on them for several years, as the young girl _hated_ sitting still.

Rachel quickly rushed to collect her luggage from the baggage collection area; thankfully it was one of the first to come out, which was strange, as that kind of thing never happened to her.

"Let's go see if Quinn and Harmy are here," Rachel mumbled to herself as she realised that her phone was dead. Sleepily she begun walking towards the pick up/drop off area. As soon as she caught sight of the white car which she recognised as Quinn's, she felt tiny arms wrap around her leg.

"Mum!" She heard a little voice squeak. Quickly she looked down to see her daughter hugging her leg. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." Rachel replied, a grin appearing on her face as she kneeled down, kissing the girl's forehead as she gave her a hug. "Where's mummy?" She whispered to the girl as she stood up.

Just as Rachel said this she felt arms wrapping around her from behind. Gently she turned around to face her wife, careful not to injure the little girl who was once again clinging to her leg.

"How were your dads?" Quinn whispered as she pulled Rachel in for a quick kiss, causing Harmony to ley out an "ewwww" before giggling. Quinn couldn't help but jokingly roll her eyes at the young girl.

"In a few years you'll be kissing some boy or girl, then it won't be so 'eww'." Quinn exclaimed causing the young girl to Immidietely shake her head, a pout finding its way onto the young girl's face.

"Don't tell my baby girl that, Quinn." Rachel muttered to the blonde. "I don't think I want her to ever grow up. You know how much teenage drama _we_ had." Quinn nodded with a slight grimace on her face as she thought back to Finn and their days of McKinley High School. "My Dad's were fine, though they're getting slightly wacky in their old age."

"Let's take Mum home now!" The two heard Harmony exclaim. "I drew a picture of you while you were away!" Then suddenly Harmony's overly large smile dropped into a more serious, neutral expression, causing both of her parents to raise their eyebrows. "Or we could get cake," she stated.

"She's definitely going to be just like you when she's older," Quinn muttered, ruffling her daughter's hair slightly. "What do you say? Welcome back cake for the young one?"

For a moment Rachel just stood there, mock confusion on her face, before whispering something in the four-year old's ear. Instantly the young girl jumped up and down, before hugging her Mum's leg again, and demanding to go 'up'.

"Let's go then," Quinn smiled as she picked the energetic girl off her wife's leg. Happily the three made their way to Quinn's car and out of the airport, all three excited that their little family was once again reunited.


End file.
